Doomed to Repeat It
by InDiGo MaRcH
Summary: Elena and Elijah say goodbye, revealing a lot of unspoken feelings between them. ONESHOT; post 3x15


**Disclaimer: **Why do I even bother with these things? It's obvious I'm not the madrad wizard behind TVD. Sadly.

**A/N: **Just me experimenting with the Elejah ship :3 I'm honestly getting bored with the Salvabert drama, and Elijah's, ya know, _sexy_, so why not? :3 Take this as you will!

**-/-**

**Doomed to Repeat It**

**A Vampire Diaries ONE-SHOT**

**-\-**

"Hey," Elena said, standing in the doorway, stuffing her hands anxiously into the back pockets of her jeans.

Elijah only glanced up momentarily before resuming his careful packing. "Elena," he said evenly, "I didn't expect to see you here."

She shrugged her shoulders lightly, biting her lip as she stepped into his room. "I got your letter and…" her heart was pounding as she struggled to find the words and figure out how to phrase them. "Elijah, I…I don't—"

She barely flinched as he moved swiftly across the room, appearing right before her as quickly and soundlessly as a summer breeze. His eyes roamed her face, intense, observant. "You came to convince me to stay," he said quietly, and her throat felt dry as she tried again, breathlessly, "I never wanted—"

"Things to turn out the way they did," he finished calmly.

"Yes," she sighed deeply, letting her hands slap against the sides of her legs. She appeared flustered as she pointedly avoided his eyes that remained fixated on her face. "Elijah, I didn't want to lie to you about Esther—I didn't want you to get hurt, and I especially didn't want to be the one who hurt you." She shrugged helplessly, her face pinched with surfacing emotion. "I trust you. You're a good friend and a good man who just wants what's best for his family," she took a deep breath and finally braved his steady gaze, pinching her lips in a slight smile as she continued softly, "I care about you, Elijah, and I'm sorry—"

He reached out and cupped her face in his hands, so suddenly Elena caught her breath. She swallowed, her eyes searching his as if those dark pupils would divulge his secrets and show her what he was thinking.

"Forgive me, Elena," he muttered regretfully, his thumb brushing cautiously across her cheek as his eyes bore deep into hers, "but I'm afraid I have something of a habit when it comes to Petrova doppelgängers."

"I know," Elena replied softly, their eyes remaining rooted to each other. And then Elijah simply lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. Her brow furrowed deeply at the touch, but then she closed her eyes and offered a response, slow and cautious and thoughtful. There was no desperation in this kiss, no ravenous, raw passion that would last only a moment—this was different, it _felt_ different, it was…pure, sweet, a meaningful kiss that spoke volumes, that had depth. This wasn't the result of starving desire. It was…full and powerful and…it was _Elijah._

He broke the kiss first, breathing in deeply as he pulled her close, kissing her forehead gently as his gaze traveled over the top of her head, into the distance, his thoughts racing across thousands of miles as Elena wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her chin to his chest, sighing just as deeply as he did. He could feel her heartbeat pounding through her shirt, hammering against his own chest, beating powerfully in his ears, racing for a very different reason as they both retreated into their own thoughts.

"Thank you," he murmured into her hair as he pulled his tranquil fingers through it carefully. "You have given me something no one ever has before."

Elena leaned back to look up into his face, and he brought his hand around to lightly pinch her chin, to angle her face upwards. Her wide brown eyes gazed back at him questioningly as he smoothed back her hair.

"The chance to say goodbye," he murmured before brushing his lips across her forehead once more; Elena closed her eyes automatically, inhaling deeply, but when she opened them again he was gone, leaving nothing behind but the lingering touch of his lips.

**-/-**

**E/N: **Meh. Love it, hate it, fave it, flame it :P IDK, just please review it :3


End file.
